Mangos
by TheUntimateUke
Summary: When a totally un-awesome day depresses Gibert takes it upon himself to fix it! Human names used! Other warnings inside. GaermanyxPrussia. REQUEST


Okay, so basically it was about eleven o'clock at night and I was talking to my friend when she made a request for me to make this fanfic. I think this was one of my best ones! Warnings: Lemon(~Mango~), Uke!Prussia, Seme!Germany, fruit sex, kitchen sex, incest, blahblahblah...Enjoy! You were warned.

Rain fell in sheets of never ending water and mist. Rainy days were so un-awesome. Gilbert Beilschmidt sat on his couch and slumped as he stared out the window to the depressing wet world beyond the glass. He decided to get his mind off of things and watch some T.V. Besides, if he kept slouching, he'd give himself a hump. And a hump would look SO un-awesome!

Damn. The T.V. didn't help. Gilbert knew that he had to beat this terrible boredom that he had looming over his shoulders. The Prussian sighed in frustration and got up. Nothing so far had satisfied him. Not even his favorite program could cheer him up. What a totally un-awesome day.

Feeling the urge to eat something, because boredom always leads to food, he ambled towards the kitchen. He swung the handless door open and stood proudly at the door entrance. _Oh... _Gilbert thought, seeing as there was no one but him in there. The kitchen was decorated perfectly. A hanging basket with many fruits in it dangled from the ceiling, inviting the hungry(bored) man over. Inside the basket was a single green apple, two bananas, and a few lemons. _Damn... I'd better check the pantry. _And so he did.

Many spices were placed at the top shelves, canned and jarred foods in the middle, boxes of assorted cereal and dry foods after the cans, and cleaners and poisons at the bottom. Ludwig always kept everything clean and orderly. Good thing he had his brother around, or Gilbert would be drowned in his own filth. He especially loved it when his brother bathed him when he was sick.

Peering through the various jars and cans, Gilbert saw something that caught his eye. It was bright orange like the sunsets he remembered when he was but a child. So naturally, the albino grabbed that jar over the others. It was labeled: MALAYAM MANGOS

Gilbert licked his lips and sat the jar on the counter, shutting the pantry behind him. Popping the lid off of the delicious smelling fruits, the Prussian picked one slice out of the thicker-than-water juices that the mangos were soaking in. Taking a large bite of half the slice, Gilbert's eyes widened.

The taste of the fruits was AWESOME. They were extremely sweet, almost like peaches, most likely because of the added sugars, and had a bitter bite that made his mouth water for more. Just then, his brother, Ludwig, pushed though the swinging door and sat down at the chair next to Gilbert.

"What are you doing, bruder?" said the blonde, eyeing the jar of freshly opened mangos. Gilbert gave a joyous smile to his brother.

"I was hungry(bored) so I got some mangos!" the silver haired man said as he picked up another slice and shoved it in his mouth. He let out a _Mmm... _at the awesome taste.

"May I try one?"

"Go for it!" Gilbert watched his brother pick a slice of vibrant orange and lick it hesitantly before biting into it. Juices dribbled from the German's mouth and went down his chin. Gilbert blushed brightly, the red showing up vividly against his light skin, at the sight of his brother simply eating mangos. God he was sexy.

Gilbert leaned in and began to lick the juice off of Ludwig's chin and lips. His brother pulled back instantly, giving the Prussian a startled expression. Gilbert smirked at his Ludwig's reaction and grabbed his face, giving him a sloppy, juice flavored, kiss.

A blush crept across Ludwig's face as he was trying to asses what was going on. His BROTHER was kissing him! Even though he was raised to oppose this act, something inside him made the man feel... _good._

Removing his brother's shirt, Gilbert pecked at Ludwig's nipples. Soon they were erect and looked ever so tasty. Grabbing a mango slice, Gilbert slowly traced circles around Ludwig's nipple and grinned at the blushing German. His face showed that of a bottom. But Gilbert had another idea.

Gilbert shoved the slice into his brother's mouth. "Suck on it. Don't swallow." he commanded. Then Gilbert began to suck on Ludwig's nipple. The sticky juice from the mango tingled his tongue and he begged for more. The taste of his brother's soft skin and mango juice was to die for.

Once Ludwig's nipples were clean, Gilbert instructed him to go ahead and eat the slice of mango. Gilbert pulled his brother's pants down to his ankles and began to stroke his member slowly at first. A groan escaped the Blonde's lips at the feeling of his brother, Gilbert, touching him in such a way.

Once it was hard, the albino stroked it harder and faster until he could see a dribble of pre-cum on the tip. Now it was time for the fun part. Pulling another slice out of the jar, Gilbert slowly lathered his younger brother's penis with the tangy juice. His mouth watered by just looking at it. The orange tinted liquid slowly ran down to the base and balls. Gilbert put the slice into Ludwig's mouth and grinned. "You can eat this one."

Tasting Ludwig's pre-cum mixed with the juices from the tropical fruit was like heaven. The cum had a salty taste that battered his tongue while the juice cut stripes into that and made it bitterly sweet. Watching the man squirm, Gilbert began to suck. Talking more into his mouth with each release, Gilbert soon found his lips meeting the base and balls of his brother.

Ludwig gripped his older brother's hair and almost forced the man down onto his manhood. Being at least eight inches, he wondered how Gilbert could throat so much at once. Then he thought of certain Frenchman and what a fucking pervert he was. Knowing Francis, Gilbert probably had experience in doing this.

Reaching his point, he lifted Gilbert's head and looked at his brother. "I don't want to cum yet," the German said, smirking. The Prussian swallowed the juice and pre-cum already in his mouth and began to strip himself. Once both men were naked, except for Ludwig who still had his pants at his ankles and his shoes on, Gilbert poured some juice straight from the jar onto his German brother's penis.

Now lubricated, Gilbert slowly sat down on Ludwig's hard-on slowly, taking in his entire girth. It didn't take long for the albino to make haste. Up and down, up and down, Gilbert's ass rose and descended onto the large organ.

Ludwig removed Gilbert from his member and bent him over in front of himself. Standing up, The German penetrated Gilbert's surprisingly loose hole, again, probably from Francis. Ludwig groaned loudly as he slammed his wurst into his older brother. As he reached over and took grasp of the albino's sliver hair, he gained more pleasure from the smaller man's moans of ecstacy. Mien gott, his moans were sexy.

Ludwig soon felt himself reach his climax and pulled out of his brother and grabbed the jar of juice, since they ate all the mango slices, and started to stroke his member quickly over the opening. In a matter of seconds, he released his seed into the jar, white cum shooting into the brightly colored juice.

Gilbert watched as his brother shot his load into the jar and began to stir it together with his index finger. Once blended, the larger male handed the glass to he Prussian. "Drink." And he did. It tasted like nothing he'd ever tasted in his life. It tasted better than even wurst itself. Gilbert chugged the liquid down, loving the awesome taste of mango and his brother's seed.

With the jar empty and the two men messy, Gilbert said, "How's about a shower, West?"

"I'd Like that." His brother nodded his head and kissed Gilbert tenderly. Somewhere in Gilbert's mind, he knew that they would be buying some more mangos VERY soon. His eyes drifted to the kitchen window. Water droplets shone with light as the sun illuminated the water all around. _Oh look, the sun's out! _He thought to himself. What an awesome way to spend a rainy day.

Okay, so how was it? Please leave reviews, I would like to continue this actually! Notes will be taken so give them here!


End file.
